


The Worst Pirate

by paranormalcy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Pirate AU, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble very roughly inspired by a scene in Pirates of the Caribbean. Sam is the worst pirate Nate has ever seen, and Sam wastes no opportunity to prank his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is the one where James Norrington calls Jack Sparrow the ‘worst pirate he’s ever seen’ and then they realize Jack and Will have disabled their rudder chains

The sun casts a sheen on the bright blue Nassau waters, the heat blazing down on the ship as he pulls himself up the rigging. One hand over the other, the rope cuts into him but he doesn't care, the view is gorgeous and he's in his element.

He pulls himself onto the mast and stands, looking out at the ocean and the ships drifting into port. He pulls a telescope out of his belt and opens it up, looking out at their decks. At the crews, the people who were looking to sell their cargo, maybe spend a night or two with a beautiful woman. His lips twitch up as he sees a familiar face; with his slicked back hair and rich appearance he looks like the last person in the world to be a pirate. "God you look like an idiot Rafe."

He closes the telescope and puts it back in his belt, walking along the mast to get a better look.

~

The wood creaks under foot as he walks along the dock, he can see his brother out on his ship, climbing on the rigging like some sort of monkey. He comes to stand at the dock edge, watching as the idiot stands on the mast to watch the ships coming into port.

A hand settles on his arm and draws his gaze down, she smiles up at him, as fondly and warmly as ever, "what's Sam up to?"

"Climbing the rigging again," Nate replies.

Elena chuckles and Nate smiles, watching as Sam runs along the mast. "He's the worst pirate I've ever seen."

Nate watches as Sam loses his footing and falls, landing in the ocean with a cacophonous splash that can be heard from the docks. Elena tries to stifle her laughter out of politeness and worry for Sam's safety - that was quite a distance to fall - but Nate breaks into raucous laughter, tears springing from his eyes.

As the moments tick by Elena falls silent, watching with growing concern as Sam doesn't surface. "Nate-"

"He'll be fine," Nate insists as he tries to stop laughing. "He always is."

Another few moments pass and Nate's laughter dies too. He wasn't surfacing. _Why wasn't he surfacing?_

"Nate, I think you better go out there-"

Then he emerges. Popping out of the water and scrambling onto the dock right in front of them with a guttural yell that scares them both out of their skin. They fall over themselves screaming in terror, scrambling on the dock as Sam doubles over with laughter.

"You _idiot_!" Nate yells.

"Not an idiot," Elena says, trying to calm her breathing. Nate looks at her, confusion wrinkling his brow. "A pirate," she grins.

Sam straightens up at this, then takes a bow. "Damn straight." His hand comes out, offering it to Elena, "milady."

She chuckles and takes it, as he straightens up from the bow he pulls her to her feet and nods at her, "you look lovely as always."

"Thank you, Sam."

He turns and is about to jump back into the water when Nate clears his throat, "what about me?"

Sam glances back over his shoulder, "you look lovely too, little brother."

Nate makes a frustrated noise, "gonna help me up?"

He turns, putting his hands on his hips, "are you a lady, Nathan?"

"No?"

"Didn't think so." And then he turns and jumps back into the water, leaving Elena cracking up on the dock and Nate laying unimpressed on the floor.


End file.
